United Front
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: War is always a messy job, bodies littered everywhere, your friends leaving you forever and your life is under constant threat. Its worse when you’re a spy and even more so when you fall in love with an enemy... SasuNaru


**UNITED FRONT  
Prologue**

There were shots firing everywhere and Sasuke lay crouched on the floor, crawling across on his chest to see if he could find the blonde. As he crawled, gun still in his hands and close to his chest; his helmet dislodging and falling to the ground with a bang, he moved on, uncomfortably surging his way through the hordes of people attempting to get to the enemy camp.

As he continued onwards, he saw more and more of soldiers in his uniform fall to the ground and stop moving; he crawled his way through the blood soaked dirt and mud of his comrades and without letting his tears fall, thanked the Lord that the blood was not Naruto's. His head spun as more shots fired above him and his ears were ringing from the intensity of it all. He wanted to just get up and run; to leave the battle but he couldn't – not until he had found Private Uzumaki.

Sasuke looked up to see the planes and the jet fighters collide and fight in the air as they themselves struggled on the ground; he could hear orders being yelled yet he paid no attention to any of them; it was the stupid officer's fault that so many of them were dying, that incompetent son of a bitch.

He gently shook his head to free his mind and closed himself off from everything to focus on finding his best friend – the one who had made this job so much easier and brought laughter and fun to the trenches.

Moving onwards, he felt a sudden pain in his leg as he knew he had been struck: he winced and he wanted to scream in agony but he couldn't – his adrenaline kicked in and he was going to continue on. He turned to look at the wound and saw his own flesh burning in front of his eyes; his eyes stung and his adrenaline was gone. The tears fell and Sasuke with every ounce of strength reached in to one of his pockets and brought out a shoddy ripped bandage. With everything he had, he ripped the bullet from his flesh and he screamed in pain – no one heard him with the volume of noise from the gunfire and engines. The blood dripped on his fingers and continued down the pale skin of his leg, just like the tears on his face; the pain was severe, it wasn't like anything he had imagined before. If he didn't get it properly treated soon, there were going to be serious problems. He wrapped up the wound as tight as he could and then with more determination than before crept to find his friend. His pace was slower now that he was injured but he couldn't leave this field without him.

Sasuke realised it wouldn't be too long before the enemy came before him to try and kill him and so he readied his gun for action as he moved onwards. He didn't want to have to shoot any of them but if he wanted to stay alive that was what he needed to do.

He could see the shots clearly and with the mindset of a killer shot at the two men attempting to kill more of his squad. As one turned to thank him, he was shot in the chest and he fell to the ground with a thump, on top of the body of another dead soldier. Sasuke swore loudly and moved over to help the man; he felt his pulse speed up before it gently began to slow: another man died before his very eyes. Sasuke closed the lids of the recent living man and disgusted with what he was doing, raided the man for his ammunition and bandages. Sasuke wrapped more bandages around his wound; marked the Cross on his chest with his fingers over the body of the man and moved onwards.

He gritted his teeth firmly as he forced himself to continue forwards; Uzumaki was sent to the frontline before he could reach him and be with him; get him to desert with him. He himself wasn't even supposed to be amongst the privates that the officers mindlessly controlled as he was officially one himself. He no longer wanted to be part of the war and before he died, he had to tell the blonde everything – the real reason he was even there with him.

It was then that Sasuke caught sight of that blonde spiked hair that stuck out from under a battered helmet; his khaki uniform stained with flecks of blood and he was panting heavily from the action of the field. As Sasuke approached him, he watched as the blonde struggled again to dodge bullets and return them on the enemy. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke and his face grew pale as he saw Sasuke's wound. He began to race over to his best friend and that's when it happened.

"Naruto! NO!"

The blonde lay on the floor and Sasuke dropped next to him, having finally given up; he had finally reached his limit. Lying next to the blonde, the pair lay there in their last moments, Sasuke with his arm over his best friend, waiting to finally end their struggle in the war and to finally die. As Sasuke looked up at the sky; his ears closed off the sounds of the fighting and the dying and he shut his eyes; in his last moments he would relive it all again – every single moment...

**I hope you enjoyed this taster – this is the prologue but I've had a few problems with the document with the first chapter and soon as that is resolved and the ruddy thing is fixed, it should be up soon!**

**Thanks to all those who voted with IDEAS and for those who haven't, check it out on my profile! There are ten more to vote for! XD **


End file.
